Escape
by Vampisandi
Summary: Draco simplemente cerró los ojos, quería dejar de ser Malfoy por un instante, dejar de ser quien era, dejar de huir, y escapar de la realidad entre sus brazos. SLASH DH Oneshot SoftLemon


**Hola! sé que tengo que actualizar otros dos ff's pero este tiene un buen pretexto XDD está dedicado al xocolate sx, xq su cumple es mañana y como se frustraron los planes para celebrarlo aki ta su regalo . (falta de fondos), es un micro micro micro one-shot por ahora, si acabo los otros dos ff's pronto subo la historia completa de éste.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Slash! es decir chico-chico, no hay lemmon fuerte sólo unos toquecillos por ahí**

**Disclaimer: Ya se lo saben… pero los personajes no son míos… si no de JK q por cierto este mes cumple años**

Escape

En la casa inundaba un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera el gran reloj que estaba en la sala emitía su habitual melodía, era ya medianoche, no había luz alguna que diera señales de vida, lo único que iluminaba las habitaciones eran los rayos que caían con la tormenta, la oscuridad de la sala desaparecía a intervalos dejando ver muebles raídos y viejos, las sombras que creaban cada uno de estos objetos se entrelazaban hasta llegar a inundar toda la casa.

El sonido del timbre retumbo en todos los cuartos, unos ojos grises se abrieron rápidamente, sigiloso como un gato se dirigió a la puerta principal, respiraba pesadamente, quien sería a esas horas y con ese diluvio cayendo, definitivamente tenía que ser cauteloso. Se acerco lentamente al pequeño agujero en la puerta, al ver a través de él sus pupilas se dilataron, y ahora su respiración era incontrolable, con manos temblorosas, tomó el picaporte y giró la perilla, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura de un chico empapado por la lluvia, tenía los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de furia

– Te encontré- dijo fríamente el recién llegado

– Po…- pero no alcanzo a decir el nombre, pues recibió un puñetazo directamente en su cara que lo tumbó y lo lanzó al suelo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, su cabello rubio se había desordenado, trató de pararse aún en shock, recibió otro golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder y recargarse en la pared, su atacante azoto la puerta tras él, gotas de agua mojaban la alfombra mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, quien se mantenía de pie forzadamente, tenía un brazo sosteniéndose el estómago, con la vista nublada buscaba su varita que había caído al primer golpe, el otro chico volvió a lazar sus puños, el rubio cerró los ojos ante la posibilidad de otro ataque, pero sólo escuchó un golpe secó en la pared, abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabellos negros y luego se dio cuenta de que lo tenía aprisionado a la pared, pues los puños del moreno se incrustaron en la pared a los dos lados de su cabeza.

Un rayo al fin iluminó los rostros del atacante y su víctima. El rubio pudo observar por unos instantes al moreno, gotas de agua aún caían por su cara que mantenía hacia abajo, sin mirar al frente, iba con ropa muggle, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al rubio era que el cuerpo el moreno temblaba de furia

– Potter- dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?- dijo Harry casi sin voz, Draco no podía respirar bien y la cercanía del moreno no ayudaba

– RESPONDE- gritó Harry fuera de sus cabales

– No soy tan _fuerte_ como_ tú_ Potter- dijo Draco pausadamente, la respiración del moreno aminoró.

Draco no pudo contenerse y dirigió una mano a la mejilla del Gryffindor acariciándola, Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto, odiándose, _es un mortífago, es un maldito mortífago_ repitió en su mente

– Crees que a mí no me duele- dijo Harry sin pensar, la furia lo dominaba de nuevo- crees que no me dolió verte escapándote con los mortífagos

Draco aún acariciaba la mejilla del moreno, pero llevó su mano a su barbilla y le levantó el rostro, lágrimas casi invisibles caían de esos ojos esmeraldas

– Lo sé, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer- dijo Draco con voz triste, Harry lo miró a los ojos, _nada, no puedes hacer nada_ el moreno arrugó el entrecejo y cortó la distancia entre los dos, besándolo furiosamente y mojando al rubio. Draco lo abrazó por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos, Harry mordió el labio del rubio sacándole sangre, y luego la lamió lentamente, saboreando el sabor metálico, Draco simplemente cerró los ojos, quería dejar de ser Malfoy por un instante, dejar de ser quien era, dejar de huir, y escapar de la realidad entre sus brazos.

El rubio abrió los ojos, se encontraba desnudo en el vestíbulo, no se molestó en voltear a su alrededor, sabía que no habría nadie, reprimió el vació que sintió en su interior y se levantó y vistió, era tiempo de seguir huyendo, se lamió los labios y notó una pequeña cicatriz en el inferior, y recordando como la lengua de Harry recorría su cuerpo, salió de la casa.

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Bien ahí ta yo sé que es micro micro, pero prometo que pondré la historia completa. R&R pliss**


End file.
